I Didn't Expect This
by Dark-FallenAngel4
Summary: Set in NM, after Bella is left in the woods, Jacob becomes her only way to live again until she meets a certain wolf and learns how to be a stronger person. She doesn't put up with heartache anymore when she learns she's stronger than she actually thought. imprint story Bella/Paul pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I Didn't Expect This**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's characters just the plot. This is an idea I have been storing up in my head for the longest time and I have decided to push it out there in the global world and replace my two unfinished stories. Please don't judge. I hope this story is good and I hope lots of you review and tell me if you like it

**Prologue**:

Based on the events in NM, Bella is left in the woods by Edward and Sam finds her curled up on the forest floor frozen and unconscious. It's been weeks since Edward has been gone and doesn't seem to be coming back soon or at all. When Jacob has been there to help her put the pieces back together of her broken heart, it's not yet completely healed when things go wrong again.

**Chapter One**

If he doesn't answer this call, I'm gonna have to drive up there to see what the hell is wrong and why he can't pick up the damn phone if he's just sick with mono. I mean that shouldn't have stopped him from answering the phone and talking to me. These thoughts kept running through my head, making me flustered and angry. That's the tenth time I tried calling his house this week. He should be better by now, shouldn't he?

No answer.

Well….if he's not answering his phone then I'm gonna have to find out what's happened to him. Billy wouldn't give me much details to Jacob's health and says Jacob doesn't want to talk to me, that's ludicrous, he's my best friend. And I told Billy this as such.

Grabbing my shoes and jacket, I slip them on me before I grab my keys and walk out the door. Walking down my steps I came close to slipping on thin ice on the last step, good thing I caught my balance in time or that would have been a nasty fall. Sighing is satisfaction that I made it to my beast of a truck with no harm; I hopped in and pulled out of my driveway before thinking of stopping myself and turning back.

Taking ten minutes, it wasn't long before I pulled into the driveway of a little red house of the Black residence. Grimacing of what my excuse was for being here, I needed to know why Jacob didn't answer my calls or return them. Sliding out of the truck I hadn't realized it had started raining. Running up to the steps, I knocked rapidly twice on the door.

No answer.

Sighing again I stepped back from the door and was heading back to my truck when I saw him coming around the side of the house.

"Jake."

"Go home Bella, you shouldn't be here." Jake was in front of me now pushing me towards my truck.

"What the hell has gotten into you Jake, you're not returning my calls or answering them. You're my best friend Jake, I was worried." I screamed at him over the roaring in my ears from the pouring rain.

Jake wouldn't meet my eyes as he said what truly broke my heart once again.

"Go home Bella, I don't want to see you over here again, we can't be friends anymore and I never want to be friends with some leechlover." Jacob roared at me in his anger, I could tell he was starting to tremble now. He must be getting cold since all he was wearing were cutoffs in this freezing rain. But when I touched his arm it was anything but cold, he was hot. Like he should be dead with how hot his temperature was. Jerking his arm free of my grip I practically felt the hate rolling off of him.

"You don't mean that Jake, please, you're the last good thing I have left." I all but beg him, his temperature all but forgot for now. "Why are you doing this?"

"You and those precious Cullen's that you love so much, that's why. They had to come around here and ruin everything when they moved here, and you dating one really pissed me off Bella." He's practically yelling at me now. With tears running down my face you could hardly tell I was crying with the rain pouring down over us. Looking at his face, he wouldn't meet my eyes. That stung.

"Please look at me Jacob, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you, I need you." whispering those last words made him look at me. Sadness and pain filled his features.

"You need to go home Bella." He was beginning to turn away when I grab his hand.

"NO" pulling his hand out of my grip, he faces me again only to look at me with this heart wrenching sadness. I stand there frozen with that look on his face. He then takes that time to turn away from me and jog up to his house and enters, leaving me out in the rain.

"Damn it" taking the hint that Jacob wasn't coming back outside to apologize and pretend it was a joke, the realization hit me.

What the hell happened to my best friend? Where was my Jacob?

With a chilling numbness, I climbed back into my truck and turned my heater on full blast.

I replayed the events in my mind of what just happened seconds before. Jacob was different. He was taller, like 6'5 and he was built in muscle everywhere. Was he taking steroids? With that thought in my mind, I changed gears and backed out of his driveway. Pondering why he would need steroids I almost didn't notice four tall Quileute men walk out of the tree line of Jakes driveway.

Growling lowly to myself, realization hit me. Sam and his gang were involved, of course.

Hitting my brakes hard I could hear them squeal to a jerking halt and put it in park before jumping out.

"HEY" yelling this to them they turn their heads at me and stop walking. Feeling my anger rise I stomped m way up to Sam and poked him in the chest as I shout at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO JACOB, he didn't want any of this. He was scared of you and now he's like you, taking steroids like you. For what purpose do you have to gain from any of this? YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE! You had no right! He knew you were watching and that terrified him so why are you doing this?"

"Swan you don't need to worry yourself about Jacob anymore. He isn't terrified anymore since he knows what he knows now." Sam told me, his words clipped and short, making me angrier.

"That's not good enough Uley! I want answers!" I yell at him, poking him in the chest again.

"I can't tell you Bella. It's not my place to tell you anything."

"What is that supposed to mean Uley?"

"Meaning it's above my authority Swan." He replied, starting to walk away from me.

One of the other Quileute boys started growling when he saw my hand reach out to stop Sam from walking away from me. "Do you have a problem leechlover?"

"Paul," Sam grunted agitated.

"What Sam? I'm just asking a question, she needs to understand she's not welcome here anymore and I'll explain it to the pale faced bitch." He started off but when he looked into my eyes he went silent.

Having enough of his rudeness I slapped him hard across his face. Before I let him see the pain color my face, I turn around and stalk off. But before I get in my truck I hear Paul mutter shit and growl behind me. Jumping in my seat and putting my truck back in gear, I floor it before I say something even more nasty words. Looking back behind me I see the retreating figures walk up to Jacob's home but Paul is still standing there watching me drive away.

Grunting out my frustration that his features look pained, I don't feel bad that I slapped him. Maybe he'll take the hint that I'm not as helpless as I seem. But my hand is really starting to throb. I'll put ice on it once I get home.

Pulling back into my street, I saw my dad's police cruiser in the driveway. I hope he doesn't ask questions about what happened with Jake. I not ready to talk about it yet. And I'm still pissed that guy Paul spoke to me that way when he knows nothing about me.

* * *

here is my first chapter so please review and tell me whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

I Didn't Expect This

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's characters just the plot. This is an idea I have been storing up in my head for the longest time and I have decided to push it out there in the global world and replace my two unfinished stories. Please don't judge. I hope this story is good and I hope lots of you review and tell me if you like it

Previously

Pulling back into my street, I saw my dad's police cruiser in the driveway. I hope he doesn't ask questions about what happened with Jake. I not ready to talk about it yet. And I'm still pissed that guy Paul spoke to me that way when he knows nothing about me.

* * *

Chapter Two

Walking in my home I called out to my dad to let him know I was home.

"Bells, how did your talk with Jake go?" Charlie asked me. He was sitting on his favorite lounge chair and was watching some game play on the flat-screen and never looked up from the screen until I said something with an aggravated emotion in my voice.

"Not so great, but dad I'm not ready to talk about it yet, I'm just gonna go straight to bed, night." I told him quietly. I did feel quite exhausted, but I was still riled up from the events that just happened moments ago.

"Alright, night Bells." Charlie calls up to me as climb the stairs up to my room two at a time and I shut the door quite loudly. Sighing, I lean against the door and breathe for a moment. I don't want Charlie worrying about me but I know he will. I was supposed to work things out with Jacob, but nothing went right.

I know that since Jake started ignoring my calls I have been having nightmares again, but they weren't the same as before. Now Jake is involved and when I'm running through the woods, I feel like I'm running after something.

I think I was running after Edward, but when I trip and fall from a tree root, I look around me and scream, I see a huge wolf looking at me with its teeth baring mincingly and when Jake starts running towards me, he never makes it in time, the wolf jumped up and landed right on top of Jake, knocking him into the ground. The growling and screaming sounded so piercingly real I woke up screaming and crying.

These dreams have been waking me up at night and keeping Charlie up when he needs his sleep for work in the morning. I see the effects of his nights rest on his face every day. Purple bruises under his eyes and weight loss. It's my fault and I wish I tried harder at keeping my best friend with me. Maybe these nightmares will go away again.

Walking to my dresser I pulled out a set of cloths to change into for sleep wear and striped out of my damp cloths I wore today. Sighing at the warmth of my new dry cloths, I climbed into bed and stared up at my ceiling.

Replaying the events that happened today in my head, I kept thinking about Paul. Paul is an ass. But oh lordy was he sexy. He has those dark eyes. If I was to look at him longer today, I swear I would have a melted brain and oogled him if I wasn't so furious. His black hair was cut short and some of it hung in his eyes that you just wanted to run through your hands. His chin was narrow with a strong jaw showing off small ears, I could still vividly see his muscles on his tall frame. He was probably 6'7 with a nice eight pack. Realizing I was having a fantasy about Paul, I shook my head and sighed.

I wish I could feel this way with Jacob. His gorgeous to look at as well and I know how he feels for me. I can't help but wonder why he was running a high temperature. And why can't he be my friend anymore? Sam said something about higher authority, he must mean the elders of their tribe but what does the tribe want with a group of boys and my Jacob?

Tap, tap, tap

Looking at my window in horror I can't help but think it must be Laurent or Victoria coming for me but if they wanted to kill me they wouldn't do it by tapping on my window. Rising up slowly from my bed I walk over to my window and see Jake perched on my tree waiting. I open my window and demand "What the hell do you want Black?"

"Bella wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier, it's just I didn't want you getting hurt being around me. I'm no good anymore Bella. Please understand." He begged, sitting down on my bed. After some thought, I walked over to him and gripped his hair with my hands.

"How can I understand Jake? you won't tell me anything. What did they do to you Jake?" I asked him. He stared up at me, opening and closing his mouth before opening again.

"Do you remember when we first met on the beach after you moved back here last summer?" I nodded, waiting patiently for him to try to get out what he was trying to say. "When we walked down the beach I told you those leg-"he stopped, something obviously stopped him from continuing. His face was beginning to look strained.

"Those legends you told me about the cold ones and…..the wolves?" I said incredulously.

Oh my god, is he trying to tell me that all creatures of the night are real?

"Jake are you trying to tell me that you're a… you're a…..a wolf?" I stutter out. He must be saying he is a werewolf, I mean so far the legend about the cold ones are true, there vampires. And of course the Cullen's are vampires. So the Quileute boys must be the native spirits that turn into wolves.

He nods his head slowly. I feel sick, like I need to be sitting down before I lose all consciousness, so I sit on my bed and look at him. His face is smooth of showing any emotion and he gets up. "I need to go Bells, I have to get back but please think on it tonight and come to the house later ok? I really did miss you." He started walking to the window when he heard me get up off the bed and go toward him. I grab his arm and pull him into a hug, he gives me one of his bear hugs before he releases me and he whispers night Bells.

"Night Jake"

…

Waking up that morning after what I remember from my talk with Jake, I'm just grateful I have my best friend back. Rolling over and looking at the clock it read 8:40 in blaring red numbers. Groaning I decided to get up and get ready for the day, I was planning on heading to Jakes house later today but since it's still so early, I was gonna clean up a little.

Grabbing a pair of washed out jeans and green button up t-shirt from my closet I looked in my top drawer and pick out a random pair of underwear and bra and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Only taking thirty minutes in the shower, I smelled like a fresh crisp apple. Drying my body with a white fluffy towel, I quickly dressed and brushed my drying hair. I left it down to dry naturally into wavy curls.

Walking into the kitchen, I grab me a bowl and cereal to have for breakfast. Trying to pass the time, I eat slowly but it doesn't stop me from thinking. Is Jake one of the wolves I saw out in the woods the day I went looking for my meadow? Did they catch Laurent? Probably not because vampires are so fast! Did Jake ever kill anyone? Did his friends? I've heard about those murders from Charlie a couple weeks ago. I hope he didn't, I don't know if I can handle that if he was responsible. And Laurent, those wolves chased him through the woods, what if he got back to Victoria and told her I was alone now. Oh no, Charlie. He'll be hurt if I stay and Victoria comes for me, she won't stop until I'm dead.

Losing my appetite, I dump the rest of my cereal in the sink and rinse my bowl out before putting it away.

Needing to busy my mind, I fix myself with doing a load of laundry and wiping down the counters in the kitchen and mop the floors. On my last load of laundry, I set the timer on the dryer and take out the trash. Looking back at the clock, I notice its half past twelve. It's good of a time now as any to start heading to Jakes.

Finding a pair of sandals under my bed and one in my closet I put them on and grab my keys from the counter. Leaving a note for Charlie to let him know I'm at Jakes, I leave the house.

…

Pulling into the driveway of Jakes house, I killed the engine and jumped out of my truck, today was a nice day and walking the beach seemed like a good place to talk. The sun was actually out and I wish I brought my bathing suit with me; swimming is a rare occurrence with how much it rains here.

"BELLS" Jake boasts as he runs out of his house, "you made it, I didn't think you would show."

"Well of course I came, Jake I have so many questions I need to ask you. Can we talk somewhere? The day is wonderful and I don't want to waste it, so can we walk to first beach?" I ask him. It's also the place he told me about the legends the first time.

"Sure, come on bells what do you wanna know?" he started walking to first beach and when I finally open my mouth to ask the first question, we're half way there.

"Being a wolf, Jake can you stop being one and not kill people?" I ask bluntly.

"What are you talking about Bella? I've never hurt anybody. And I can't just stop being a wolf either I can't just make it go away."

"Then why are there such high numbers of murders in Port Angeles? If you're not doing this, then who is?" I demand.

"Look Bells, I'm not the monster doing all of that, it's a leech that comes through here trying to break through the boarders. We've been running the bitch out but she keeps coming back. It's like she's trying to find something." He grabs my hand and we walk along the beach for a while.

"So you're not killing people?" I ask him.

"No, I'm a protector; it's why my legends of spirit turn me into a wolf to protect my land from vampires."

"OH…so in the meadow, that was you that paused by me right, the russet brown wolf? It reminded me of you by the color of your eyes" I looked down blushing. He laughed at me saying "Yea that was me"

"And then you went after Laurent, but you could have been killed Jake, you don't realize how powerful or strong they can be." I looked up at him then, to make him realize how serious I was trying to be. But he just laughs.

"Ah Bells, the dreadlocks leech? That leech was nuthin, we caught him in seconds. It was so easy; I mean what do you think I'm here for? My teeth tore him apart like paper and my speed is so much faster. It was over quicker than I would have liked but the smell would make me wanna gag." As if remembering it, his face scrunched up and he crinkled his nose as if he smelled something awful. Laughing at his face, he laughed with me.

"So is there anything els-" looking behind us we hear a few shouts.

"It's just the pack" Jake tells me.

"Oh" was my smart reply. Well great. Watching the rest of the guys walk up to us, I can't help but look. Sam was the tallest but not the biggest, I could tell he stressed a lot with the lines around his eyes, it made him seem older. Embry was just under Paul's height and he too wasn't very big either, he was leaner and I could see the laugh with his eyes cast down. The other guy I saw yesterday wasn't here but I guess he must be busy.

"Hey guys" Jake says to them when they get close enough. They just nod to us.

""Bella, can I talk to you?" Paul asks me

* * *

please don't get mad at me, I hope it starts getting more interesting in the next chapter :)hope you like and please review

* * *

h


	3. Chapter 3

I Didn't Expect This

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's characters just the plot. This is an idea I have been storing up in my head for the longest time and I have decided to push it out there in the global world and replace my two unfinished stories. Please don't judge. I hope this story is good and I hope lots of you review and tell me if you like it

Previously

"Hey guys" Jake says to them when they get close enough. They just nod to us.

""Bella, can I talk to you?" Paul asks me

* * *

Chapter Three

"What do you have to say to me Paul?" I snap at him

He notices my attitude and takes a step forward. "Can we do this somewhere private? Walk with me Swan." He starts to walk off but he doesn't take but a few steps before my next words stop him.

"No, whatever you have to say Paul, you can just shove it up your ass, I don't want to hear what stupid, hateful thing you have to say to me, and I belong here just as long Jake wants me here, so you can just fuck off."

"Why are you trying to piss me off Swan? I'm trying my best to apologize to you."

"Is Paul actually apologizing?" Embry starts laughing hysterically until Paul suddenly growls and Embry calms to chuckles. "Well go on Paul, apologize."

I look between the two; Paul is glaring with his eyes piercingly at Embry. Turning my eyes back to Paul, I look him in the eyes and ask "Paul, is this true?"

He just nods his head and looks at me. "Well go on say it, I never got my apology." I tell him.

He just looks at me, then his eyes travel to something behind me, when I take the hint, I start walking down the beach away from the boys. Paul comes up behind me and just keeps walking. When we get far enough away from the rest, I look behind me and Jake is looking at me and ignores Embry trying to grab his attention, and Sam is heading back the way he came. Sighing, I look at Paul, and demand for an apology.

"Bella I want you to understand that I was temporarily upset and angry yesterday and that I was misled by what I had said, you are a pale face but I want to apologize for calling you a bitch." Paul tells me; the way he makes it sound racist just pisses me off again.

"Is that all you can apologize for Paul, calling me a bitch? If that's it, I'm leaving." I inform him.

"What do you want me to apologize for Bella, calling you a leechlover? You are still one so I wouldn't be lying if I said it now." He told me. We're nearing the edge of the woods and its getting pretty dark under the shade of trees.

"Calling me names is one thing Paul, but I don't appreciate it when the color of my skin comes out of your mouth as an insult." I'm practically screeching at him at the end of my speech.

"Then I'm sorry Bella"

"I'll believe that when you really mean it, for now Paul; just leave me the hell alone."

"I can't do that Bella." He tells me, by the time I notice my surroundings from my fog filled brain of anger; it's too late to call out for Jake, because when I look out for him, I can't find him. Damn it. I didn't notice how far gone we were from where we started walking.

I'm alone with Paul.

In the woods!

"Well, why the hell not? You did a great job doing it before." I step back, trying to head back to Jake's.

"Because, everything is different now"

"How is it any different Paul?" going through the woods was a bad idea, I trip over air, so it wouldn't be unlikely that I trip on a tree root or something sticking out of the ground.

"I….can't tell you"

"Why not?" I ask him, grabbing a tree for support.

"Because I just can't!" he shouts at me

"Quit shouting at me Paul, your starting to piss me off again."

"I'm pissing you off? I have a little twerp asking stupid questions"

"And I have an over opinionated asswipe calling me names like he knows everything about me!" I growl at him. Not seeing that rock under the leaves, my feet skid before I fall and I prepare for the harsh impact, which never came.

"Can you not trip over your own two feet?!" Paul grunts, he is the one who caught me when I was beginning to fall, and I was still in his arms when I say "it was a rock."

As I'm still in his arms, I look up at his eyes and their brown orbs that nearly melted my heart. Trailing my gaze down his sharp nose to his mouth, his lips were an invitingly plump smirk when he noticed I was looking. He has some nice lips, they weren't too big but not small either. But I saw the look change in his eyes when his eyes looked down my face to my lips, which felt dry all of a sudden. Sliding my tongue out, I licked my chapped lips and his eyes followed the movement. I was scared to move in case I was to scare off the animal lurking inside of Paul. The look of hunger really started to set my panties up in a blaze when he started to come closer.

His face is just inches away from mine now and I can smell him perfectly, where as I could only get a brief smell of him if the wind blew in his direction. He smells amazing. Like man and the forest after a rain, fresh and musky at the same time. Breathing in deep, our breaths tangle now from how close he has gotten to me now and the heeding scent is overwhelming. Closing my eyes I feel a slight pressure against my lips but they don't merge together. He begins to slide his lips across my cheek to my ear and he suddenly breaths out. Sending chills down my body, I lost all control over my body and go limp in his arms. How can this overbearing man do these things to me? But at the moment, I really don't care.

"You should really go now Bella," His voice husky in my ear, sending another round of spasms to my lower belly. He suddenly takes a deep breath and growls. I should be scared of him but deep down I wanted him to growl again, that was so hot.

He's starting to pull away from me when I get my clarity back and I'm humiliated with myself. He just whispered in my ear and I practically melt, get ahold of yourself.

He starts laughing now and I can't help but feel a pure rage hit me. "What the fucks wrong with you?"

"Nothing is darlin, you're just so easy."

"Fuck you Paul Lahote!"

Standing up straighter I walk briskly back to the beach and run back to Jakes. Tears start streaming down my face because he was right, I was easy. I have no experience, and Edward and I never did anything, we barely even kissed, how can I let something so little get to me like that?

…

Back at Jake's, my tears have stopped and dried on my cheeks, stopping to catching my breath, I looks at the small red house in relief. Walking up again Jake's pebbled driveway, it wasn't moments before I was a few feet away. Jake steps out and jumps over the steps to bear hug me. "What's wrong Bells? Did the prick hurt you, because if he-" I cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"No Jake, I'm okay, I tripped over a rock earlier that's all. And no need to worry about me I'm fine." I tell him.

"You sure Bells? He didn't say anything to upset you, did he?"

Keeping in his arms, I look up at him. "Oh no Jake, nothing I can't handle." He just smiles at me then.

"Okay"

Letting go of me, he steps back and offers me a coke to which I decline. He starts heading back in the house and I'm not far behind him. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a coke for himself and meets me in the living room. Taking a seat on the couch he nearly takes up the whole space and I go around sitting beside him, he slings his arm over my shoulders and I curl into his side.

"So Bells, there's a bonfire tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go? I mean, I would really like it if you went, then maybe it won't be so boring. But you don't have to if you really didn't want to?" Jake asks me, he looks down at his hands but when I grab his hand; his eyes look at me then. Practically begging me not to turn him down, he begins to pout.

"I don't know Jake, I not really a partying type of girl." I tell him.

"Please Bella, I really want you to come." He starts smiling because he knew then that I couldn't turn him down when he begs me to.

"Fine but I swear I'll just be a bore to you." I inform him.

"Naww, you're not boring, you're awesome and it'll be even more fun when you got your ol' pal Jakey here to save the day." I laugh at him then but he joins in to laugh with me.

"Okay okay, I'll be there, what time does it start?" I ask calming back down to giggles.

"Around ten but the after party starts at eleven thirty. It's going to be held down in first beach Bells so when you hear music you'll be able to find the place."

"Okay well, I better go and cook Charlie his dinner and get ready then. I'll see you later Jake." I tell him getting up ready to leave and stretch, popping some of my locked joints sighing at the relief it gave me. Walking out the door, I get into my beat up truck and crank it up to pull out of the driveway.

….

It's around seven when I get home and Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway. I hope he hasn't been here long. I fear the day he tries to cook something in my kitchen. Stepping inside I call out "dad?"

"In here Bells, how was Jake's?"

He's sitting in his lounge chair watching some game, "good, but I'm going back out later tonight if that's ok? Jake invited me out to a bonfire."

"Sure Bells just make sure you get home safe." He tells me, looking up once from the screen. Walking into the kitchen I sigh in relief, thank goodness Charlie didn't try to cook. Grabbing some stuff from the fridge and freezer I set to cooking Charlie's dinner. When the food was done I set the table and called out to Charlie dinner was done. Eating in silence, I could tell he was determined to finish eating quickly so he could get back to his game, "Dad if you want to watch the game, you can eat in the living room."

"You sure Bells? I can wash the dishes tonight sweetheart, go have fun with Jake."

"Thanks dad, love you." I kiss him on the cheek and run upstairs, I only have and hour and a half to get ready and I have no idea what I'm going to wear. Sighing at the baring closet of cloths I groan inwardly. This is going to be a challenge. After thirty minutes of rummaging through my closet, most of the cloths ended upon my bed that didn't meet my satisfaction. Looking at the pile, I just pooled blindly at something dark brown and it turned into a pair of shorts I brought back from Phoenix and grinned. This could do, now I just need to find a shirt. Looking back into my closet I found in the very back, my baby blue tank and white see-through short sleeved shirt and walked into my bathroom to shower and change.

Coming out of the shower, dried, and dressed, I looked at myself and brushed through my long tangled hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I went through the make-up bag my mom gave me before I left phoenix, and everything was still in the original packaging that it came in and I applied a little eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop. Nodding my head in approval, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door calling out to my dad bye.

Taking ten to fifteen minutes, I made it to first beach and I was beginning to feel a little bit nervous. What if I embarrass myself or I do something stupid. Should I have really done this? Before I break down into complete nerves, I get out of my truck and start walking down the beach. Get a grip, Jake will be there. Taking a deep breath, I keep walking.

Hearing music, I slowly peek around some brush to see whose all there before they see me.

"What are you doing?" oh god does he seriously have to do that? Jumping a little at the spook, I swat Paul in the arm and demand "don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Scare the crap outa me you big oaf" I hold my hand over my heart, the pounding furious in my chest.

"Well come on your already late" he tells me as he walks ahead of me patting my ass.

"HEY" but he just laughs. Jerk.

Heading to the crowd I spot Jake and Embry easily. Sam was sitting on the log by the fire with a beautiful woman on his lap. I could tell she was giggling to something Sam said in her ear. Looking away to give them privacy, I walk up to Jake. "Hey"

"Hey Bells you made it, I didn't think you would show"

"Well picking an outfit was harder when I couldn't decide what to wear." I inform him but he just laughs.

"Bella, this is Jared and his girl Kim, and the woman sitting on Sam's lap is Emily, but don't stare at her scars because Sam doesn't like it, but the rest of the guys you already know, so now we're just waiting for my ol' man and Quil Sr. to make their appearance to start the legends and then we can eat." He tells me.

I look around and find a young man around the same age as Paul, but he was sitting next to a nice looking girl with shoulder length black hair, they were talking amongst each other and I looked back at Emily and noticed why Jacob said to not stare at her scars, they were huge, they started from the top of her head and ended under her shirt but I could tell it went further because it showed a little on her left arm down to her wrist. But that didn't take away from her beauty. Glancing away again I didn't want to seem rude. Looking back up at Jake, we start talking about school and random stuff about the rabbit he needs parts for.

Not long after Billy and Old Quil Sr. arrive, they start telling the legends. I was so entranced I didn't notice when Jake put his arm around me, but Paul kept his eyes on me the whole time. Looking at him across the fire made this glow form around him and my mind became preoccupied with new thoughts about Paul.

He was just so sexy; he was only wearing cutoff shorts and a black t-shirt. It really defined his muscles really well. My eyes trailed up his body and I couldn't help but moan a little when I reached the muscles on his chest. When my eyes traveled to his face I see the smirk first before I see the smoldering look in his eyes. I wanted desperately to wipe that smirk off his face but kiss him at the same time.

Looking away for good, I got up from my spot on the sand and walked over to the table and grabbed a cup. Filling it to the brim, I took a big swig before realizing it was alcohol and nearly gagged when I tried to swallow it all. Well this should make me loosen up and feel better about o night. Taking another smaller swig, I maintained less of a grimace swallowing.

After a couple more drinks everything seemed more fun. Dancing wildly with the music, I danced with Kim, Jake and Embry. Feeling a little woozy and lightheaded I stumbled into the sand. Laughing my head off I started hiccupping and when I tried getting back up I kept stumbling back into the ground. Getting frustrated I rolled onto my hands and knees, trying to find my balance once again.

"Need some help darling?" I hear Paul ask me.

"N.N..Noo, I'm…..good, I think." I stumble again "can you just…..help me..up"

"You could say please" Paul teases me

"Please"

"Well since you asked so nicely," he begins to help me up but I stumble into his chest "Ophff"

"If you wanted to fall into my arms, all you had to do was ask" he then proceeds to laugh.

"I didn't…..want to, ugh…..I think it's your….fault." I hiccup. I start to grop his arm, feeling the muscles flex under my hand, "mmmm, your…..big" I begin to laugh again thinking it was funny.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I take in a deep breath, "you smell amazing….." taking my hands I raked my fingers through his hair and he moans softly, I'm hardly able to hear it but I do. Jumping up I wrap my legs around his waist and he catches and hold my butt firmly in his hands. Leaning forward I feel Paul start walking. I begin to feel nauseous so I lay my head down on his shoulder and he just sighs.

"Where are we going?" I ask him

"I'm taking you home."

The friction he causes as he walks make my stomach tense and I can't help but moan.

"Home? I don't wanna go home, I wanna have fun." I grind my crotch into his hips. The feeling felt amazing.

"Bella will you stop" he begs.

"No"

I hear the sound of my truck door opening and I'm lifted out of Paul's arms and slid into the passenger seat of my truck. Ugh Paul slides in next to me and I say "I can drive myself thank you very much"

"I don't think you can Bella,"

"Maybe you're…..right, ugh I don't feel so good anymore" burping and I could taste the aftertaste of throw-up.

"Well you did drink a lot" he laughs

"Pull over…now Paul!"

He pulls over to the curb and I immediately wrench my door open and threw up. Yuck.

"I'm sorry" I say to him sleepily. Resting my head against the cool glass of my window I don't remember going to sleep

* * *

end of this Chapter and its not over yet. please review and tell me what you think. goodnight everybody I'm going to bed now :)


	4. Chapter 4

I Didn't Expect This

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's characters just the plot. This is an idea I have been storing up in my head for the longest time and I have decided to push it out there in the global world and replace my two unfinished stories. Please don't judge. I hope this story is good and I hope lots of you review and tell me if you like it

Previously

"Well you did drink a lot" he laughs

"Pull over…now Paul!"

He pulls over to the curb and I immediately wrench my door open and threw up. Yuck.

"I'm sorry" I say to him sleepily. Resting my head against the cool glass of my window I don't remember going to sleep.

* * *

Chapter Four

My eyes felt glued shut. Rubbing my eyes, I felt crust built up all around my eyes and on my cheeks. When I'm able to peel one eye open, I immediately shut my eye again. The blinding light burned, and gave my head a brain-splitting throb. Ow. Taking a few seconds to process light, I blink a few times and warily roll out of bed. Ugh, I shouldn't have done that. Stumbling to the bathroom, I grab a rag and turn the faucet on lukewarm. Wetting the rag, I scrub at my eyes and splash my face with water, the process was able to give me back both my eyesight and I sigh at the sweetness of seeing clearly.

Turning on the shower to lukewarm, I step out of the cloths I slept in and kick them to the side. Stepping into the shower, I rinse off the grimy sweat off my body and turn up the heat to a scalding temperature to fully awake my senses. Washing my hair and body, I try to remember what happened last night but I can't remember much after Billy and Old Quil Sr. left. Feeling the pulse in my head lessen to a dull throb, I step out of the shower feeling cleaner but not a hundred percent better.

Wrapped in a towel, I look in the cabinet for some aspirin and take some. Drinking from the faucet, I cup my hand full of water and popped the pills back, I swallow thickly. Grabbing my dirty clothes from the floor, I walk back to my room and dump my cloths in the hamper. Turning back to my drawers, I pull out underwear and a bra before I drop my towel. Getting dressed quickly, I just throw on a pair of sweats and t-shirt, not really caring about my hair at the moment. Lying back in bed, I look at my clock, it read 11:35. Groaning that I spent most of my day sleeping, I decided I wasn't going to let this hangover ruin my day or waste any more time lying around.

I need to know what happened at that bonfire and how I got home. Did I drive? Is my truck even here? Or did someone, most likely Jake, drive me home? I hope it's the latter that was true. I don't know if Charlie even knew when I got home, and if he knew I was even drinking. I sure hope not; then he won't let me go out late ever again.

Sitting up and getting out of bed for good this time, I grab my brush and brush quickly and quite roughly through my knotted up hair and throwing it up into a loose ponytail. Feeling accomplished, I leave my room and wonder down stairs. The house is quiet so Charlie must be at work.

Entering my kitchen, I wonder through the fridge and don't find anything appealing to my sensitive stomach. Checking the snack cabinet, I find me a power bar and start munching on it.

Finding a little more willpower, and me a pair of shades and my keys, I begin to head out the door, sliding on my pair of flip-flops. Getting into my truck, I turned on the ignition and she roared to life. Well at least my truck was here, good thing too or I would have been stranded and Charlie surely would have suspected something this morning.

Driving down to Jake's house, I was trying really hard to remember what had happened up until the last moment I couldn't remember. Maybe Jake surely could tell me.

Pulling into Jake's driveway, I stumbled out and caught my balance before it became a sudden fall. Calling out Jake's name, I heard him shout from back behind the house. "In here Bells", I walked around the house when I felt a slight sprinkle on my face. Great, it's gonna rain.

"Hey Jake, whatcha doin'?"

"I'm changing out the spark plugs on the bike. Wanna test them out afterwards?" Jake asks me

"Sure, and then we can talk about last night, I really can't remember much, the beer really messed with my memory." I can't help but blush. I hope I didn't do anything to embarrass or humiliate myself last night.

"Okay," he begins to chuckle at me "you know Bells, you're quite the crazy drunk, I don't mean it as a bad thing, and" he begins to say after the horrified look I give him "it's just that, the whole night you had a beer in your hand and Kim in the other, I don't think it's a night Kim or Jared will ever forget."

"What did I do" I said incredulously.

"Just danced mostly" he said that with a mischievous glint in his eyes, I could tell he wasn't going to tell me.

"Nice shades by the way" Jake chuckles at me but I just stuck my tongue out at him.

He began to work again and in no time he was done.

"You ready to test her out?" he looks at me again as he asks.

"Yup" I nod my head and ask "you wanna drive the other one? We can ride around for a little bit if you have time." He just nods his head and throws my helmet to me before throwing a leg over the other bike.

"Do you remember how to start it and everything?"

"Yup" I said clipped.

"Well okay then." He tells me before kick-starting his bike.

Kick-starting my own bike, it takes a couple try's but I get it going, I give it a little gas and loosen the clutch to get it to jerk forward and go. Jake speeds ahead of me but soon I catch up beside him. Riding side by side we go down a dirt path and it gives a clear view of second beach, it's so beautiful, with high hanging cliffs, it great for diving off of. I want to do that someday and I tell Jake just as much.

With a sudden sound I stop my bike and listen, Jake does the same thing and looks at me sadly. "I gotta go Bells, if you wanna keep going be sure to put the bike in the shed and cover it with the tarp, love ya Bells" he says before he heads off, the sound I heard moments ago was howling from the woods, the sound actually crept me out but I know the wolves would never hurt me.

Looking back out over the side of the road again and at the cliffs, I wondered if Jake would ever take me out there, he thinks it too risky to chance it because I'm a girl.

Well it's probably not that high and steep if Jake's just yanking my chain. So it couldn't be that dangerous. I take off on my bike again, but instead of heading back to Jake's, I turn down the dirt path to the top of the cliff.

The view is amazing. Pulling over I stop and slide the kickstand down, leaning my leg over the bike, I get off and walk towards the edge. Well maybe it's a little higher than I thought, but it can't be that bad if the guy's do it and other teenagers around here jumps from up here. Kicking my sandals off, I look down again. Ooohhh boy, maybe I should wait till Jake takes me.

Hearing a rustle in the trees behind me, I look back; I don't see anything and try to picture it as my imagination playing tricks on me. But when I hear this deep growl, it scares the shit out of me and I end up jumping slightly but it's enough to make me lose my footing and slip.

Oh god no.

I scream so loud my lungs burn and when I reach the bottom I didn't exactly take a deep enough breath.

The water is freezing and I can't seem to find my way up, the waves keep pushing me back under and I'm running out of oxygen. The current is pulling me back and forth with the next wave and I feel my head connect with the rock wall. Feeling spots blur my mind, I lose consciousness.

…

Ugh my head if fucking killing me! What the hell happened?!

Peeking open my eyes slightly, I see the face of someone I was not expecting. Closing my eyes, I figured I could pretend none of this ever happened but when he clears his throat abruptly and snaps "What the hell is wrong with you Swan? Did you seriously not realize a storm's comin' or are you really that suicidal? Because believe me Swan, that would be the stupidest thing you could've done."

Popping my eyes open at what he just said I glare at him. "No you fucktard, I fell. There was a sound that scared the shit out of me and I slipped off the edge. But thank you anyway. Even though you most likely don't deserve it!" I snarl out through chattering teeth. It was really starting to get cold. "Where's Jake?"

"He's with his dad right now; Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack." He tells me, his eyes are checking over me when he notices my teeth are chattering and shivering slightly. "Your cold." He states bluntly.

"Naw shit Sherlock," I pause, "is Harry okay though?" I whispered

"He's stable; their keeping him there till it's safe for him to return home." He informs me, his voice sounding softer.

"What caused the heart attack?" I ask him looking up into his eyes. They looked like nearly molten brown with how upset he was.

"Seth and Leah shifted in front of him." He states harshly his voice hardening. Well so much for the sensitive side I thought I saw for a brief moment.

"Girls can shift? I thought only boys can do that."

"Well it looks like the legends left out that part because it's new to us as it is for you." He explained to me. His eyes leaving my face and looking towards the woods, "I need to get you home." He says shifting his weight and starts standing up.

"Why do you give a fuck Paul? I'm just the leechlover you can't wait to get rid of and now you're being nice enough to take me home? What's changed?"

"Well first, there's a leech around here and second, your precious Jake would throw a pissing fit if he knew you were out here just after you practically drowned and not got warm and dry, now wouldn't he." He growls lowly.

"Wait, there's a vampire around here?"

"Yea, it's some red-headed leech, she keeps coming around here looking for some chink in our boarders." He spats out; it's even pissing him off now just thinking about it, that he can't seem to catch her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I know what she want's Paul." I'm now not shivering from the cold but from fear.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter but I'll continue where I left off in the next chapter. hope you like it and review


	5. Chapter 5

I Didn't Expect This

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's characters just the plot. This is an idea I have been storing up in my head for the longest time and I have decided to push it out there in the global world and replace my two unfinished stories. Please don't judge. I hope this story is good and I hope lots of you review and tell me if you like it

Previously

"Yea, it's some red-headed leech, she keeps coming around here looking for some chink in our boarders." He spats out; it's even pissing him off now just thinking about it, that he can't seem to catch her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I know what she want's Paul." I'm now not shivering from the cold but from fear.

Chapter Five

"What the fuck do you mean you know what that fucking leech wants? Tell me damn it." He growls at me. Flinching at the tone in his voice, he begins to shake uncontrollably and I look up into his face and into his dark eyes, eyes full of rage that had me looking away from the intensity in those swirling depths.

"It's me, Paul….she wants me." I whisper as quietly as I could, but he still heard me.

"WHAT!" he shouts at me, he gets up off his knees and the trembling begins to get worse. Great, I think to myself, if I'm gonna die, it'll either be because of him or when Victoria gets to me. Why couldn't I just be smart and stay home today, danger seems to always follow me though, whenever I walk or walk into something or someone, I can't help but find trouble. But did it have to be this? This man standing in front of me has to be the cause of my fear and anger! How dumb can I be?

I stand up on shaky legs and walk up in front of him, reaching a shaking hand to his arm, I timidly say calm down and when he begins to close his eyes and breaths deep He releases his breath harshly, blowing his sweet smell in my face. Losing a bit of my clarity, I look up into his eyes again and see pain in the deep dark depths there. I wonder why he looks so sad but I don't dare say it out loud. I just want to kiss him and forget about the world around us. But that can't happen.

"When I went back to Phoenix with Ed…..Edward, I was running away from a vampire named James. James liked to play games and Edward seen it in his mind the day we first encountered them. It wasn't easy leaving Charlie but I left him anyways to save his life. And I didn't have to worry about anyone else because I didn't get close to anyone while I was here. But then I got this strange phone call from my mom and it scared me because I thought she was safe with Phil, but then James was on the line and he wanted me to go alone and meet him in my old dance studio or he would kill my mom, and I went. I was so scared. But the sick joke of it all, it turns out, he never had my mom, it was an old tape of her worriedly looking for me when I was little." I paused to look up at him. "He nearly killed me if it weren't for Edward, he's the fastest in his family and saved me, but he didn't make it in time to stop James from biting me."

"How the fuck are you not a leech Swan?" he shouts at me.

"Will you let me finish! Edward sucked the venom out, and he killed James and burned down the entire studio. But now James' mate Victoria wants revenge, a mate for a mate." I tell him

"What. The. Fuck." His shaking returns and doesn't notice a few silent tears run down my face. I begin to turn away from him so he doesn't see me cry but I don't get very far. "Shit."

He takes me into his arms and his nose goes into my hair, I feel him take in deep breaths and his shakes calms to trembles. Why do I care if I'm in his arms? His body molds over mine and I feel complete there.

"I have to inform the pack, Bella and you need to go home and get warm and dry." He tells me sighing into my hair.

"No, I can't, I don't want to be alone right now." Stepping back from me he looks into my eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do Bella? I have to tell the pack everything."

"I know, just hurry back, please Paul?"

"Alright, but stay here and I'll be right back." He moves towards the trees and I can't help but bluntly ask "Where are you going?"

"Do you want to see me naked?" he chuckles. I blush a bright tomato red and shake my head no. He turns back to the woods and disappears, seconds later I hear a loud howling noise coming from the trees. Coming out of the woods, a silver wolf peers at me. Its eyes an amber, yellowing color, with a largely shaped silver head over wide masculine shoulders, he was taller than me if he stood up to his full height, but I could tell he didn't want to scare me away.

"I'm not scared of you Paul." I began to walk over to him and stick my hand out to touch him, the feel of his fur is soft but the thick fur felt warm in my hands. He bowed his head to let me rub and scratch behind his ears, and I think to myself, I like this Paul better. Feeling a tongue lick my hand, I can't help the shriek pouring out of my mouth and he does this wolfish chuckle. I can't help but think about my thoughts moments ago and change my mind. It's just too weird. And gross.

"Ew, that's so gross Paul," wiping my hand on my shirt, I look back at Paul, he's sitting down now and looking at me with his head tilted to the side. But I could tell he wasn't looking at me but right through me with this faraway look in his eyes. "Paul?" snapping him back to me, he gets up and rubs his head against my leg and goes around me and puts his nose in between my legs and up my butt, lifting me a little off the ground. Smacking him in the head, I shout "Hey!"

What I assume was chuckling; a sound so unusual from a wolf, he turns around and runs off, back into the woods. The human Paul came out moments later but he was still chuckling.

"That's not funny Paul!"

"Of course it is Swan, I'm a dog, and it's what dogs do." He full out laughs then. He starts walking on the dirt trail I took earlier today.

"So are you saying that if you are a dog, you hate cats too?" I smirk, walking a little ahead of him so he wouldn't see my face morph into a sneaky grin.

"Not funny Swan, cats never liked me since I became a wolf and the cat I used to have scratched the shit out of me."

"It's a good thing I'm more of a dog person then huh?" I laugh; sneaking a cat around Paul may be harder than I want it to be, but then to just buying him dog toys would be hilarious enough.

"Yup, because your life has become infested with fleas and wolf guardians, well until this bitch is found and killed." He informs me.

"And I don't get a say in this?" looking behind me as I say this.

"Nope, besides it'll just give us a little more you and me time, don't you think?" he smirks at me then. Nearing the end of the trail I took earlier today, I reach my bike and climb over.

"What about Jake? He's my best friend." He stands there and studies me.

"Yea and I'm you're…" he stops talking then, like he caught his tongue before he says something he's not ready to share.

"Your my what Paul?" I push, trying to get him to open up to me. I'm something to him obviously, but why am I? Hearing him say I'm his; sparked an urge of want and satisfaction that he wants me.

"Nothing!" Why does he have to be so stubborn?

"Tell me"

"No" his body comes up close to me and I can feel the heat radiating off his body. Sighing, I give up for the moment and look up at him.

"Well, are you going to get on or what?" I ask him. He just looks at me and then to the bike. "I'm driving"

"Can I trust you to not wreck?" he asks me, looking me dead in the eye.

"Can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?" I shoot back.

"Moot point"

He throws his leg behind me and sits down, the bike sinks down low from his weight and I wonder if this little bike can carry him back to Jake's where I left my truck. Putting on my helmet, I lift the kickstand and kick-start only once this time and take off. Shooting forward, Paul wraps his hands around my waist and my sides begin to tingle. I should have known better than to let Paul behind me. I could feel his crotch on my butt and all I wanted to do was slide back and feel him underneath me. His fingers practically tickled my sides and almost caused me to crash. Trying not to moan, I couldn't help but do so when he innocently enough breathed down the back of my neck.

Reaching Jake's house, I slowed to a stop and let Paul off. Parking the bike in the little shop, I put the tarp over the bike and walked out.

Paul was standing by my truck waiting for me and I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. His hair was windblown and fell mostly in his eyes. The cutoffs he was wearing, hung lowly on his hips and I could see this delicious curve of a v-line going into his cutoffs, his eight-pack abs looked good enough to lick on, and I practically imagined myself doing dirty things him.

Nearing my drivers' side door, Paul opened the door and helped me in. shutting my door gently, he runs around to the passenger side and gets in. Pulling my keys out, the truck roars to life. I look over to Paul, and he is close enough to touch and when he notices me looking, he smiles at me. Smiling back, I look at the road again and drive in silence to my house. I try to understand Paul but I feel like I'm not being told everything. I know I'm beginning to like him but I can still hate him more for now.

Pulling into my driveway, I notice my dad isn't here and I am reminded Harry is in the hospital. I can't believe that happened today and two new wolves shifting. Sighing, I get out of the truck and look around, feeling eyes on me and look towards Paul. He's looking at me and his eyes are intense. There roaming over my body and I can't help but feel hungry for his eyes and something else. This is the first time he's been to my house and I'm about to invite him in, can I be even more nervous?

"Are you going to invite me in Bella?" looking at him, I notice the steam radiating off of his body and how quickly his cutoffs had dried. He must really be hot to dry off so quickly.

"Huh? Ugh yea. Just one sec!" running up to the door, I unlocked the door and walked in. Leaving the door wide open, I walked to the kitchen and hear Paul shut the door. "Are you hungry?"

"You should go change first Bella and then come talk to me about food."

Agreeing, I head for the stairs and enter my room. Hearing the TV being turned on, I took that as a sign that Paul had occupied himself for now. Grabbing a pair of clean cloths, I don't even care what I grab but take it with me to the bathroom. Showering under the hot spray, it brings back to life the numb areas and turns them to stinking pricks of knives and needles until it's a bright red pink under the hot spray. Rinsing off the soap and conditioner, the crisp smell of apple is making me hungry. Hurrying up and drying off, I dress in a dark purple tank top and cotton grey shorts. Roughly drying my hair with the towel I used earlier, I set it to the side and brush through my hair and braid it down my back. Picking my dirty clothes up, I took it to the hamper in my room and dumped them in the basket.

My room was fairly decent and not changed much since my vacations down to visit Charlie during the summer. My walls were of light lavender with dim lighting to resemble a darker color; my bed was a simple wooden frame with deep purple covers that had elegant black trim and designs of vines and leaves. The desk sat to the side of my closet away from the only window and across my room was a dresser and hamper near the door.

Coming back down stairs, I didn't even hear the TV go off but Paul was standing in the kitchen making a couple sandwiches. This was something unexpected, but he could have waited until I was back down stairs before rummaging through my cabinets.

"Do you want mustard or mayo on your sandwich?" he asks me. Not even looking at me, he slabs some mayo on a few pieces of bread with a butter knife. He was just standing there with no shirt on and his back looked so smooth and warm, his muscles flexed every time he stroked the knife over the bread and my eyes just followed the movement until he turned his head a little to the left and eyed me watching him.

"Mustard, but what are you doing in my kitchen? Do you not have any manners about peoples' privacy?" I demand. Being brave, I took the time walking up to him and stared him straight in the face but avoiding his eyes.

"Well you obviously need to eat like a few weeks ago, to put your original weight back on and then maybe a few extra pounds wouldn't hurt either. By the way, you only have ham." He comments to me casually, he turns his face back down to the sandwich and puts together the bread to the ham and cheese sat out near him.

"That's fine but it's not your worry to worry about. And it's my body so I can eat and not eat what I want."

"Well I'm just sayin' you need to eat more." At his confession I look into his eyes.

"I'll make a deal with you Lahote, if you tell me why I'm so important to you, I will eat more. Do we have a deal?" if I try this I might learn more about him or at least why he tries so hard to help me.

"How about this, I tell you some now and the rest later? But you still have to eat." His hand comes up to touch my face and in a slow motion, I watch his hand, until I feel the sweet sensation of his warmth, my eyes don't leave his hand. Feeling the heat warm my face, I don't feel the touch and wonder why he has stopped just inches away. Taking a risk, I tilt me head into his palm and close my eyes. The heat radiating from his hand flowed blissfully into my cheek and unknowingly, the throat connected to my head didn't function properly at that moment, because I moaned suddenly.

Snapping my eyes open, Paul just smiles at me. "Okay. It's a deal!" I tell him. Feeling a blush overcome my cheeks, I turn around and hide my face by covering my face with my hands. I feel so stupid, why the hell did I do that. Couldn't I have more self-control?

"Hey, don't do that. Don't hide from me." Paul whispers into my ear. Hitching my breath, I freeze. Feeling hands slide around my waist, he grips my hips and spins me around to face him. Still having my hands covering my face, he takes his hands and pries my hands down and holds them. His thumbs begin a soft circling motion over the top of my hands. Soothing my nerves I also feel a tingling jolt from the touch. Curious about the feeling, I look up and open my mouth, prepared to speak my question, when I notice Paul is only the inches away from me and he is intently looking at my slightly open mouth. He only takes a second to complete the distance between us.

Sparks are the first feeling I experience but the movement of his lips takes me out of my shock. Gripping his shoulders in a desperate hunger, I tilt my face up and return the kiss. When he lets go of my hands, he doesn't break the kiss but moves his hands down to my ass and grabs me there. Pulling me closer to him still, my hips meet his upper thigh and I'm now frustrated at how unbelievably short I am. Without my minds permission, my hands roam on their own command, and encircle around his neck and my hands grab his hair in a tight grasp. His hair is so soft. I hear his groan and his breath is now in short pants. His lips move hungrily over mine and I try to match mine with his. I've never kissed like this before. Even with Edward it was never as passionate. His mouth parts and his tongue slides across my bottom lip and my breath hitches, making my mouth part and he takes the advantage and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. Oh my, he tastes blissfully amazing. Paranoid about crossing my barriers, I keep my mouth open, but let Paul be in control and not do the same. I'm still not sure how to kiss him like he is kissing me but he seems to understand, because he stops kissing me.

"Bella what's wrong?" he pants out. Blushing at having to explain, he asks "you have never been kissed like this before. Have you?" Shaking my head no, he just smiles at me.

"Why are you grinning like a fool, it's embarrassing!" After saying this, I try to look down, but I don't get the chance because Paul grips my chin and pulls my face back up to meet his. He pecks me on the lips before saying, "it's just nice that I could be your first. It'll be an honor, in fact." Smiling at his announcement, I feel brave enough to hold his face in my hands and kiss him hard on the lips. He pulls away to say, "I will go as far as you want Bella, okay?"

"Okay" pulling his mouth back to mine again, I feel this heat buildup inside me. Taking a leap of faith, I open my mouth and run my tongue across his bottom lip. He responds immediately and slides his tongue into my mouth. Oh God, sweet Jesus. Timidly, I slide my tongue into his mouth and moan. Battling for dominance, his talent for tongue war out wins mine. Grabbing at hair and flesh, he grabs at my hips and lifts me up and sets me on the counter. Finally I'm at the perfect height. Pulling him closer to me, I wrap my legs around his hips and grind myself onto his cutoff covered crotch. Groaning at the friction, Paul trails kisses across my cheek to my ear as he sucks, nibbles, and breathes into my ear; my panties dampen from a light to flooded moisture. Oh how he can erupt sweet endorphins in me. My mind can't process words at this point, just feeling. His touch leaves a sizzling jolt into my flesh and its driving me crazy. The feeling is so good I don't ever want it to end. But it has too. He doesn't even know me to be with me like this. His lips move down my neck and I feel his teeth graze the flesh of my shoulder in a tantalizing way.

"We should stop" I moaned out.

"Why? You seem to really like this" he says as he grinds his crotch into mine.

"Because I can't think logically when you do this to me" I pant out.

He takes a deep breath and lifts his face up to look into my eyes. "Alright, if this is what you want."

"Yes"

"Okay then, but we'll finish this later Swan." He steps away from me and immediately, I feel the coldness return to me. He was so hot; I didn't realize I was sweating in some places. "You should eat Swan, I bet you're starved."

Still sitting on the counter, I look beside me and find the sandwich Paul had prepared for me minutes ago. Taking huge bites of my sandwich, it was gone in seconds. I normally don't eat so fast but the energy it takes kissing Paul drove me to fumes.

Hopping down from the counter, I walk over to where Paul is now sitting at, at my great grandmothers' dining table, relaxed and staring at my every movement like a predator watching its prey. Sitting across from him, I begin to ask my question. "So are you going to tell me why we have these feelings?"

"I will later Swan, just not today." He reaches across the table and grabs my hand, rubbing circles into my palm with his thumb.

"Why not, what's wrong with today?" I blurt out.

"A lot of things have happened in one day and I don't want something else downing my good mood."

"What do you mean by that? You think that talking about what happened moments ago will ruin your happy little world?" taking my hand out of his grasp, I put my hands in my lap.

"It could, possibly." He says while looking at me.

"Why can't you talk to me about it?" I demanded, I could feel my temper flaring and I was about ready to lose it.

"Because I'm not ready to share it" He snaps at me.

"Is it something that bad that you won't even try to tell me?" I snap back. If he's going to be a snippy brat, so will I, I thought to myself.

"No, but…." He stumbles to explain.

"But what?" I edge on.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say Bella." He informs me. He gets up out of the chair suddenly and begins pacing in front of me.

"Try me."

"We're soulmates." He blurts out. Stopping his upbeat fast pacing and stares me directly in the eyes, he watches my reaction.

"What? No, that can't be. How? But I thought Edward was the one. Are you sure, I mean how do you even know? You don't even like me or can stand being around me. I'm surprised you're even here now and that kiss!" My hand reaches up to touch my slightly swollen lips. Is it even possible to love more than once? Can I have more than one soulmate? No, there must be a mistake. I could never be that lucky to love once and love again, it just couldn't be possible. I wasn't even lucky enough to date boys back when I lived in Phoenix.

"Well Bella, I may be a wolf but I don't make up everything. These things happen way back before my time. There are legends of this soulmate business called imprinting and I'm pretty sure it's real. Besides I've never felt anything like it. And I only feel it with you." He tells me. My head feels light and blurry all of a sudden and before I know it, I see dark shapes blur my vision. I know that if I let the darkness consume me there will be peace. With a roll of my eyes, I go into the darkness and finally, I feel my mind is free.

* * *

sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I've had a crazy two months filled with doctor appointments and surgery. But I finally finished this chapter yay. so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
